neoyokiofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaz Kaan
|occupation=Magistocrat |species=Human |status=Alive |gender=Male |hair=Pink |eyes=Purple |family=Aunt Agatha (aunt) Aunt Angelique (aunt) Uncle Albert (uncle) Jeffrey (cousin) |martial=Single |relationship=Cathy (ex-lover) |affiliations=Westside Gentlemen }}Kaz Kaan is a magistocrat, eligible bachelor, the official Caprese Boy, and an occasional demon slayer. He is a major character in the animated Netflix series Neo Yokio, voiced by Jaden Smith. Appearance Kaz is dark-skinned, unlike most of his relatives. He has pink dreadlocks, and purple eyes. He also has a slim figure. Kaz is often seen wearing formal clothing. He's signature attire is a navy blue double-breasted blazer with yellow buttons, and beige khaki pants. Personality Kaz is a polite and "elegant" man. He is normally very outspoken and will not hesitate to do or say something even if it will hurt someone's feelings. He also can be very selfish and self absorbed at times such as using Lexy to make Cathy jealous when he got turned into a woman due to his cousin Jeffery cursing his uncle's swimming pool. However, he is more aware of his actions and will be more reserved when around people he respects or deeply cares about such as Aunt Agatha. And he would apologize and try to make things right with his friends if he goes to far at times such as apologizing to his robot Butler Charles when he didn't let him have time to load his battery, and when the battery died his pilot (a middle aged woman) she scolds him that Charles needed his batteries charged. He is very concerned with his social standings as a demon slayer and a Magistocrat as he is the second most eligible bachelor in Neo Yokio since he and Cathy broke up, something Arcangelo brings up as Kaz's greatest shame since Cathy broke up with him due to his selfish nature and Arcangelo being the number one bachelor on the board, and will complain about or try to avoid missions and people who could ruin him socially or humiliate him in general. He cares about fashion a lot, an example of this is when he gets his first job offer in the show and goes to get a new suit. However, in the season one finale, he starts to become less selfish and more caring when he helps Helena escape Neo Yokio after bombing the Bachelor Board in the city. When Helena tells him that Neo Yokio is corrupted with greed, hatred and how the city ignored the lower class people, during the Grand Pix race when he tried to sneak her out of the city, he runs through the slums to see the poor population of Neo Yokio and learns how no one cares about them and by the end of the episode, Kaz realizes Neo Yokio was not such a great city and that it was about to get worse. In the season 2 Christmas special, Kaz learns from his aunt Angelique that their family is part demon, and the demon part of their family were actually turn coats that betrayed the other demons during the war when Neo Yokio was created in exchange for wealth and status (and it's hinted that Kaz, Agatha and Angelique's pink hair and purple eyes are from a demon ancestor). While it was a story told to him by his robot butler Charles and could be false, this causes Kaz to have inner conflicts about himself learning his demon heritage along with Neo Yokio's true colors in regards to the social class oppression and corruption. Powers and Abilities Powers Being a magistocrat, Kaz has access to magic unlike most humans of this world, which allows him to be able to sense whether or not an object/person is being possessed by demons or not. He can also channel his magical energies to fire powerful attacks, he can also generate magical energy blades in the combating of demonic forces, Kaz has also shown the ability to exorcise said demons from their host. He even showed the ability to enter a painting when chasing after the demon Sailor Pellegrino into said painting, when he had entered the painting he showed the ability to be able to move via flight which he has not yet shown the ability to go outside to the realm do the painting aka "the real world". Abilities Kaz has shown to be an adept Field Hockey player aided by his athletic ability which also aids him in combating demons, he as also shown to be very adept when it comes to driving in which he made use of these skills in the Grand Prix. Relationships Family *Aunt Agatha - Kaz and Aunt Agatha have an employee-to-boss relationship. Aunt Agatha is almost always seen with Kaz when discussing job offers. Despite not caring for Kaz's antics, she does know what he favors and what he doesn't; such as his appreciation for squid-ink fettucine. However, in the Christmas special, she becomes cold and dismissive when Angelique arrives and when the Sales Clerk shows Kaz the watch he bought for the secret Santa for Arcangelo that detects demons in an area, she tells him it was time to leave and demanded Angelique to leave later when they get into a fight, and threatens her not to say anything about their family. When Kaz learns of her lies about their family in the story, he loses his trust in her. *Aunt Angelique- Kaz's second aunt. Unlike Agatha, she is kind, free spirited and never looks to money for happiness and enjoys writing memoirs for a career. She adores Kaz and tells him to go and have fun and has him join he rwhile she cooks or meditates, and would lecture Agatha for being harsh on Kaz and for always putting money first, causing the two sisters to clash during the visit. Along with the watch the Sales Clerk got for Kaz to give to Arcangelo for the Secret Santa, Angelique voices about their family being half demon and even put the family tree scroll in a giant toblerone bar for Kaz to make sure Agatha won't destroy it. Before leaving she tells Agatha that Neo Yokio is corrupted and she tells her she hopes she never see's the city again, hinting that she might know another Demon is coming and was preparing Kaz by telling him their heritage Friends *Lexy - Lexy and Kaz are very good friends. They are on the field hockey team together and are also in business together as Kaz is a partial investor in the Caprese Bar. *Gottlieb - Gottlieb and Kaz are very good friends. They have a relationship to Kaz's relationship with Lexy as the three are seen spending time together a lot. *Cathy-She is Kaz's ex-girlfriend, they are in a tense position with eachother trying to be friends as she broke up with him due to his selfish nature and how he never thinks of others than himself. *Helena Saint Tessero -Helena is one of Kaz's friends and like him, she loves fashion and was quite vain until she got possessed by a demon from a Cocoa Chanel suit. When Kaz exorcised her, she started to see things in a different light and realized how corrupt Neo Yokio and it's culture has become with making money, status and fashion the only thing that matters. She deleted her fashion blog and decided to wear her hospital gown and bandages on her head to rebel against her old life and stayed in her room as a hermit to to do more self reflecting. She and Kaz argued about how Neo Yokio was built on greed, hatred and the suffering of the lower class, and when she blew up the bachelor board, she became a wanted fugitive and Kaz agree's to help her escape to New Jersey. Kaz was sad that she was gone, but she opened his eyes to Neo Yokio's darker side. Enemies *Arcangelo Corelli - At the start of Season One, Arcangelo and Kaz are seen as rivals since the two are on different field hockey teams, different sides of Neo Yokio and are always surpassing each other on the Bachelor Board. But, after someone bombs the Bachelor Board, Arcangelo ends the rivalry and asks to become 'homies' with Kaz, who begrudgingly agrees. They also would both love to live in a boutique. In the Pink Christmas special Arcangelo becomes his secret Santa to bury the hatchet. Some may infer Arcangelo's gestures as flirty in nature when he and Kaz interact. He composes a song for him, "Friend Like You." Additionally, he calls all the other bachelors losers but calls Kaz a "pink haired prince" and kisses his cheek, hinting he could have romantic feelings for Kaz. Later on he insists that Kaz rap for his concert proceeding to call Aunt Agatha to have him attend. Despite the special being a fictional narrative within a narrative (as Charles is telling the story) Kaz does not object to those scenes though he does show genuine surprise at them. So, it is yet to be determined if Arcangelo is still Kaz's enemy or a future friend or romantic interest or both. It's hinted Arcangelo knew about Kaz's demon ancestry and denied his gift of the watch to protect Kaz's ancestry from being exposed to the public as the watch would detect demon energy from Kaz, even though he wanted clout for his podcast. *The Helenists - The Helenists are Helena-Saint-Tessero's biggest fans, and followers. When Helena showed up to the Black and White ball wearing a hospital gown and bandages to rebel against the Capitalist culture in the city, they refused to wear anything but that to show their dedication to Helena. Kaz was forced to try and make them wear their uniforms for school, but fails as they used magic against him. When he went to a club with his former music teacher, he ends up getting kidnapped and almost getting sacrificed by the Hellenists to a demon so they can become popular like Helena. *Sailor Pellegrino† She was a famous singer who was actually a demon in disguise who humiliated Kaz when she was exposed. Gallery Kaz Kaan.png References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magistocrats